


Working things out

by 13579



Series: Twisted Parents [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13579/pseuds/13579
Summary: Twisted pairs as parents.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Series: Twisted Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884406
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama~ Mama~ Mamaaaa~~" The child whined, pushing the hyena.

"E-eh? Nala.... What's wrong?" He picked the child up, putting her on the bed. "Did you have problems sleeping?" 

Nala shook her head. "Your phone was ringing." She passes it over. 

"Thank you, sweetie." Taking the phone from her, he pats her head, touching her fluffy lion ears. 

Much to his relief, when their daughter was born, she mostly inherited Leona's genes. She had no signs of having any traces of her mother, not the ears, the tail, nothing. If it wasn't for her shoulder length blond hair and hyena-like laugh, no one would guess that Ruggie's the mother. 

"Jamil's on a call? It's so late at night." 

"...What's wrong?" Leona finally gets up, picking up their child and putting her in his lap. 

"Jamil's on a call with Floyd and Trey. I wonder what's going on." 

Turning on the bedside lamp, the blond joins the call, leaning closer to his mate and daughter so they can also see. Once connected, he can clearly see the twins and their partners trying to calm the brunet down. 

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on?" He asks. 

"Oh hey, sharksucker~ Leona and mini-Leona~" Floyd greets them.

"Not the time for such greetings! And you didn't read the messages?!" Jamil snaps back. 

"No! It's 2 in the morning! Why are you freaking out?" 

"Kalim's giving birth!" Riddle answers over the cries of their children.

Him and Leona yell in shock. "What?!" 

"My younger sister's helping him deliver it! I'm so stressed!" He grips his hair. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Jamil. It's going to be fine." Jade assures. 

"Easy for you to say! You don't even have a kid!" 

"Everyone calm down!" Ruggie yells, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

Sighing, he turns to his daughter and husband. "Can you go back to her room with her? I need to talk something out with them." He presses a kiss both of their foreheads. Wiggling herself out of her father's arms, the little girl gives her mom a kiss before following the older lion back to her room. 

"Jamil," He starts slowly. "I know what you're worried about." 

"You do?" They all answer back. 

A calm sympathetic smile creeps onto his face. "Of course. Do you know how relieved I was when I saw that my daughter looked nothing like a hyena? I was so insanely happy that I didn't even care that people wouldn't know she's mine and Leona-san's child." 

"Why were you so relieved?" Floyd takes the twin brothers out of Riddle's arms. 

"Because then, no one would know her mother is a slumcat..." He sniffles. "That's your worry isn't it?" 

Jamil's eyes brighten at the understanding words. "Yeah... It's not the status the thing that matters most though." 

"Then what is it?" Trey finally says. 

"If the Al-Asim family finds out that I had a child with their heir...they're going to get rid of it." He lowers his head, tears falling.

"T-they're going to kill your child?!" Riddle slams his hands on the desk. "They can't do that!" 

"Yes they can... Rulers can do anything..." The blond clutches his shirt right above his heart. 

"Ruggie? Are you having trouble with the king?" Jade speaks up, Trey now out of frame.

He sighs. "Let's focus on Jamil for now. We can talk about this la-" 

An agonizing scream interrupted him. "Kalim..." He said standing up and facing the door. Everyone went quiet before the most soul lifting sound hit the brunet. Ending the call, he rushed into the room. 

The prince laid exhausted on the bed, sweat covering his body. He was on his side, tears rolling onto the bed beneath him while he shakily put his hand over the bundle of blankets before him. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asks, slightly choking on his tears. 

"I-it's a girl?" 

The white hair male nods. Running up to the bedside, tears of joy starts to fall from his eyes as he looks at the crying baby. Placing his hand over his lover's, he presses their foreheads together. 

"You did it, Kalim... You did it..." 

"We did it." He smiles, starting to give into the fatigue. 

His sister taps him on the shoulder. "Do two want a picture?" She holds up his phone. 

"Yeah. You get in too." Her brother proposes. "You delivered her after all." 

Taking two photos, one was a picture of the couple and their baby, giggling as it held onto their fingers. The other was a selfie of the four of them, Jamil's little sister in the corner of the frame. 

\----------

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Riddle asks concernedly, taking off his shirt and picking one of the twins up. 

Both twins are red headed except for the fact that they both have a tuft of teal hair, similar to how their dad and uncle has tufts of black hair. Holding the baby to his chest, he places his small hands on his chest as he suckles. Grinning from the sight, he caresses the baby's smooth cheek with his thumb. 

"They'll be alright." Floyd leans his head to rest against his partner's. "We'll be alright, too. Your mother can't hurt you anymore." He kisses him gently, wiping the stray tears away. 

"Don't cry now, the milk will be sour for Maackia. Plus, you still need to feed Sabia." He held the baby up, the teal tuft on the right side of his head. 

Handing Sabia over, Riddle passes Maackia over to be burped. Giggling as his dad tickled his belly, the shorter rolls his eyes. 

"Burp him before he gets too excited and pukes everywhere." His smile throwing off the serious tone in his voice. 

"Yes, yes~" He pats the child's back while stroking upwards. After hearing a small burp, he puts him on the ground, letting him crawl to the toys. Noticing something wrong, he puts his hand on the other's shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

He snapped out of his trance and hands the younger twin over to be burped and puts his shirt back on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just thinking." 

"That doesn't sound good." He gives him a kiss and starts rubbing the side of his arm. Hearing a burp again, he lowers him onto the floor, letting him play with the older twin. Turning back to his love, he places his hand on Riddle's cheek. "Really. What's wrong?"

Finally giving in to the anxiety and stress, tears start to cloud his silver eyes. Pulling him into a hug, the eel rubbed slow circles and occasionally pat his back. The anxiety, loneliness, and fear of disappointment came back stronger when he realized that he's having a mental breakdown in front of their children. 

Pushing himself away, I wiped his eyes with his sleeves and grabs a tissue to blow his nose on. Floyd looked at him with confused and worried eyes. Before he can get the chance to run to their room, his alpha caught him by the wrist, pulling him back to the couch. 

"Talk to me, my little goldfish. What's wrong?" 

Averting his eyes, he looks at his hands as the grab a bundle of his shirt. "I-I'm afraid of Mama... I'm afraid she's going to hurt our children..." 

Holding him close, the teal haired man whispers into his ear. "I promise you that your mother won't lay a finger on you or our young. I will protect my family with all that I am, even if it means losing my life." Rarely does anyone see Floyd's serious side, so this made the red head cave, throwing himself at the taller man. 

"Go to bed, okay? I'll take care of these two and come join you after." He picks up the twins who are starting to rub their eyes. 

Kissing his children, the prince leaves for his room. 

"Hey, goldfish?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you." He flashes a toothy smile. 

Blushing, he looks down to the floor. "....I love you too." 

After changing their diapers and getting them back into their clothes, he heads towards their bedroom. Opening the door, he sees Riddle asleep on his side, mouth hanging slightly open. Putting Sabia against his mother, he snuggles into his chest as arms came around to hold the baby in place. Pecking his lover's temple, he holds Maackia to his own, watching as the baby grew sleepier and sleepier. 

\----------

Filling the pot up with water, Ruggie checks his messages while wait for the water to boil. Seeing several notifications pop up, he clicks on the pop up. 

[Friends group chat] 

Jamil: [sent a photo] 

[sent a photo]

[sent a video]

Clicking on the first picture, it took a while to load, but once it did, it was the picture of the couple with their baby. The next photo included a dark haired girl in the corner of the screen, presumably Jamil's sister. 

He felt his heart soften once he watched the video. The parents were sitting up, back against the headboard of the bed as they leaned on each other, singing to the newborn girl. 

"I won't be silenced 

You can't keep me quiet

Won't tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless" Kalim's sweeter voice sang.

"'Cause I'll breathe

When they try to suffocate me

Don't you underestimate me

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless" Jamil's deeper voice continued the melody. 

Hearing the water boil, he turned back to drop a pack of noodles in. Feeling two arms wrap around him, he reached up to scratch behind his husband's ear. Chuckling at the low purr and rare display of affection. 

"What's with the sudden display of affection?" Cheekiness showing in his voice. 

"Can I not love my husband?" 

"You can, but you don't do this a lot anymore." They starts swaying. 

"That's because I need to take care of our daughter." 

He hums. "I suppose so." 

"You were smiling like an idiot before. What were you watching?" 

Pulling up to group chat, he showed Leona the photos and video. Widening his green eyes, a joyous smile spreads on his face as he watched the video, narrowing his eyes at the baby. 

Her hair colour was the same as her mother's but inherited his father's grey eyes. 

"Well I'll be damned. She's adorable considering what her father looks like." He chuckles. 

Jokingly slapping him on the chest, the hyena takes the phone back.  "Now that I think about it, I don't know her name." 

Going back to the group chat, messages upon messages already started to pile up, congratulating the couple and their newborn. Lilia obviously took interest in the topic right away, asking all sorts of questions. 

Luckily, Floyd asked about her name and gained an immediate answer. 

"Jasmine Al-Asim." 

Frowning at the name slightly, he put the phone down and continued to finish preparing the food he started making. Noticing the shift in demeanor, the brunet stepped away from the lion cub's room, instead going back to the blond. 

"Ruggie," He pulled him away from the food. "I know something's wrong. What's with the sudden mood swings?" He asks, running his hand up and down the bony back. 

"They took Kalim's last name. I know it's to protect their child but st-" 

"Doesn't look like they're alone with it comes to protecting her." 

"Huh?" 

[Friends group chat]

Jamil: I can't use my name!  
She'll be in trouble

Lilia: Jamil  
I'll stab myself in my many hearts if I ever let a child be slaughtered   
Add your last name to Jasmine's full name  


Jamil: What do I do if they try to take her from us though?

Riddle: We'll take her back.

Floyd: Yeah!   
We can do it  
Don't worry sea snake-kun~

Malleus: No  
You two have twins to look after  
Me and Lilia will take her  
Silver and Sebek can help

Jade: Me and Trey can look after her too

Trey: Yeah  
It's like what you said  
It's not like we have kids anyways 

Lilia: Don't you see?  
We're all here for you and your family  
We're not going let a family be in danger

"Thank god..." Ruggie said, holding the phone to his chest, sniffling no reasons even he can't figure out. 

"You know," Leona hugs him properly. "When I was putting Nala to bed yesterday, she suddenly turned to me and said 'Papa, what's a slumcat?' I didn't know what to say to her, so I just told her the truth." The younger pulled away to look at him in the eye. "Her reaction to my explanation was 'If Mama's one, I'm sure it's not that bad'" 

"Mama, Papa, good morning." The cub walked out rubbing her eyes, hair fluffy and disheveled like her father's. "Why's Mama crying." 

Picking her up, the hyena wiped his tears away and sat her down in his lap. "You know what a slumcat is?" 

She nodded. "I still want Mama's last name! I don't care what others think!" She replied with a smile. 

"But if you do," He hooks a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You'll be danger." 

"Then Mama and Papa would protect me. Papa said that you're really strong!" 

Hugging the child's small figure, he pats her back and presses their foreheads together. "Not as strong as Papa." 

This made the lion smile. Picking up the plate of food, he set it down on the coffee table in front of them. Stroking his daughter's mane, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "That's right. We'll protect you with our everything, but if anything should happen, you're going to live with one of our very good friends." 

"What's their name?" She tilts her head to the side. 

"Lilia Vanrouge. He'll take good care of you, but eat for now." He said, gently placing her on the floor. 

Watching their young eat, he smiled and leaned closer to his mate, kissing the top of his head. 

"We'll be alright. We'll work things out." 

"I know we will. I just know we will." 


	2. Appearances

[A/N] This chapter is basically just how their kids look plus a few facts about them. By the way, Maackia and Sabia's photo didn't load up, so it's linked. Comment if it doesn't work. I'll try to fix it then.

Name: Nala Bucchi Kingscholar 

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 2nd 

Age: 3

Starsign: Capricorn 

Eye Colour: Green 

Hair Colour: Blonde

Dominant Hand: Right 

Name: Jasmine Al-Asim 

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 9th 

Age: 0

Starsign: Libra

Eye Colour: Grey 

Hair Colour: White

Dominant Hand: Right

Name: Maackia Roseheart 

Gender: Male 

Birthday: February 18th 

Age: 1

Starsign: Aquarius 

Eye Colour: Gold (right), Silver (left) 

Hair Colour: Red

Dominant Hand: Left

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FdCMrr8NtDFZLm6y5NIlQtMtfqd8t5UN/view?usp=sharing

Name: Sabia Leech 

Gender: Male

Birthday: February 18th

Age: 1

Starsign: Aquarius 

Eye Colour: Silver (right), Gold (left)

Dominant Hand: Left 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GVWqOd1qXlNY5jUSsZxqo5H3K75_QO7f/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's short!


End file.
